Follow Your Heart
by kimberleyx
Summary: Clare shook her head. "You have to pick, me or her."   Clare and Eli make it to one year. But on their special day Eli runs into someone from his past. That's right, Julia. ONESHOT


Well hello! I know I said I wasn't goint to post anything until after my exams were over BUT I found some extra time this week to write. This idea has been bothering me for a few days now so I decided to write. This is much longer than what I'd normally write. Usually I write to 1,300 - 1,400 words but this is over 3,500. Well I hope it was worth it :P

I don't know how I really feel about this actually. I feel it's boring in some places and haven't really captured how Eli really truly feels.

Enough of my ranting, I hope you enjoy this ONESHOT!

* * *

It was Clare and Eli's one year anniversary. Eli was downtown picking up a few things before his date with Clare. When he was done, he took out his phone and texted Clare that he'd be there in a few minutes and that's when he saw her, her long black hair flowing in the wind, her deep green eyes staring into his own as they passed.

"Julia?" Eli whispered to himself. "It can't be." He turned around quickly and yelled, "Julia!"

He watched as the girl turned around for a quick glance and then turned back around and continued walking away. Eli ran up to her and stood in front of her.

"Julia? How is this?"

She cut him off, stepped around him and said, "You must have me mixed up with someone else."

Eli turned and grabbed her arm. "I'm pretty sure I'd know those green eyes anywhere."

She smiled weakly and turned to Eli. "Hey," she had sweetly just like he had remembered. "I didn't expect to see you now, here."

"I thought you were dead." Eli's voice cracked and tears began forming in his eyes.

Julia frowned and grabbed Eli's hand. "I would like to tell you what happened but I need to get home. Later?"

Eli nodded and watched Julia walk away, slowly letting go of his hand. He watched as Julia walked away and turned the corner. He stood there staring down the street, Julia was long gone but he stayed there until his phone went off. It was Clare asking where he was. He answered her back and got into Morty and drove to get Clare.

Eli rang the doorbell and waited for Clare to open the door. She opened the door and smiled brightly.

"Happy Anniversary!" Clare stepped out and placed a kiss on his cheek.

Eli smiled and handed her a bouquet of sunflowers. "You look gorgeous Clare. Happy Anniversary to you too. Sorry I was late, I ran into a… old friend."

Eli and Clare started walking to his hearse and Eli opened the door for her. "Really? Who?"

Eli paused and thought of what to say. 'Oh, Julia's back from the dead and ran into her.' He thought but knew he couldn't say that. "A friend from my old school."

Clare smiled. "Well it must have been nice to see him."

Eli shut the door and muttered some incoherent words. Eli got into Morty and drove to the restaurant downtown. It was a cute, fancy restaurant. Eli really over did himself with the date but he wanted to make this perfect for Clare.

"Order anything you'd like Clare." Eli smiled.

Clare looked over the menu and looked at Eli. "Are you sure you can afford this?"

Eli nodded. "I've been saving up for tonight. Trust me."

Clare smiled and blushed. They ordered their food and continued their little small talk until their food came.

"Is everything okay Eli?" Clare asked.

Eli pinned his eyebrows together with a confused look on his face. "Yeah, why?"

Clare shook her head and shrugged. "You just seemed a little out of it, you barely ate anything."

Eli looked down and knew Clare was right. He did seem a little bit off since he seen Julia.

Eli smiled and reached his hand across the table, taking Clare's hand into his. "I promise you, I'm fine."

"Good."

They finished their food and dessert. "Hey Eli, I have a present for you back at my house. Want to get out of here?" Clare asked.

Eli nodded and threw a few bills on the table to cover the meal and they left.

.

.

"I'll be right back." Clare smiled and left to the bathroom. Eli threw his jacket on her computer chair and stared out the window.

A thousand thoughts rushed into his head about Julia. She died over two years ago, how could this be possible? How could the person he loved just show up in his life again? Things like this don't happen. While in his trance, he felt two hands move around him and under his shirt to his stomach.

"Eli…" Clare kissed his neck.

He turned around and looked Clare up and down. She was in some sexy black lingerie; obviously Alli helped her pick it out. Clare moved her hands from under his shirt and up to his neck. She pressed her lips against his. Eli deepened the kiss and placed his hands on Clare's hips pulling her closer to him.

Eli pulled away, closed his eyes and said, "I can't do this."

"W-what?" Clare stuttered out and turned red because she was embarrassed. "I thought…"

Eli bent down so he was eye level with Clare; he cupped her face and moved his thumbs back and forth on her face. "I can't, not tonight."

"B-but…" Clare sighed. "I thought tonight would be perfect. Eli I'm finally ready to be with you."

"I'm sorry Clare." Eli leaned forward to kiss Clare but Clare moved from his grip and walked back into the bathroom slamming the door.

Eli took a seat on the edge of Clare's bed and brushed his fingers through his hair. He really wanted to be with Clare tonight, but Julia raced through his mind every second. He didn't think it would be fair to Clare if he wasn't all there for her. Their first time was supposed to be special and Eli couldn't do it, not like this, not now. Not when he was unsure about what was going on.

Eli looked at the clock and it read 9:00 pm. He stood up and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Clare?"

"What?" Eli heard Clare sniffle.

"It's getting late, I should probably get going." Eli put his hands in his pockets and Clare opened the door.

"It's only 9:00." Clare wiped a few tears from her eyes.

Eli stared at Clare, her makeup was smeared all over her face, her beautiful blue eyes were puffy and blood shot. It hurt him to see Clare like this.

"I'm sorry." Eli quickly thought of an excuse. "My mom just called and wants me home. She says it's important."

Clare rolled her eyes and walked out of the bathroom in her robe. She walked Eli to the front door.

"Happy Anniversary." Clare said with the littlest hint of enthusiasm she had left.

"Clare, I promise to make it up to you. Okay?"

Clare nodded and muttered, "Whatever."

Eli smiled and then kissed Clare and left. Eli got into Morty and picked up his phone and went to Julia's contact information. He pressed send and placed the phone to his ear. It kept ringing.

"Hello?" A soft voice answered.

"J-Julia?" Eli stuttered out. "It's Eli."

"Oh! Hey Eli."

Eli cleared his throat. "I was wondering if you wanted to meet up and talk. I'd like to see you."

There was a silence on the phone. "The Dot? Let's say twenty minutes?"

"Okay. I'll see you then."

.

.

Clare picked up her phone and dialed Alli.

"It's ten after nine, why are you calling me now?" Alli asked.

"Because he left, said it was getting late."

Alli gasped, "So how was it? Spill!"

"Alli, it didn't happen. He basically rejected me. I don't know what's going on with him; he didn't seem all together since he picked me up."

"Oh Clare, I'm so sorry. Want to hang out, maybe hit up The Dot?"

Clare smiled. "Sure! I'll be over in ten."

Clare hung up the phone and went upstairs to change.

.

.

Eli sat at the Dot watching for Julia to show up. He thought of what he would say, what she would say, would he tell her he moved on to Clare? He knew it would break her heart if he did knowing they agreed they'd be together forever. But it wasn't fair that Clare had no idea why he was acting weird.

Eli spotted Julia putting her bike near the bike rack. He rolled his eyes at how it looked. After everything, she was still riding her bike? Julia walked in, walked over to Eli and gave him a hug. She sat down across from him, she looked nervous.

"Don't be nervous, Jules." Eli broke the little silence.

"You always knew how I felt even when I was trying to hide it." She smiled sweetly which caused Eli to smirk. Julia bit her bottom lip nervously. "I bet your wondering how this is possible."

Eli nodded and said, "I think that's a good place to start."

Julia sighed. "Well when I was in the hospital for the week after the accident my parents continuously fought. It got worse as the week progressed. At first I had no idea what they were fighting about but then I realized they were arguing about us. My dad was furious knowing that I was coming from your house the night the accident happened. My dad wanted to take me away from you, but my mother wouldn't have it."

Julia started to cry a little bit and Eli reached across the table and grabbed Julia's hand, interlacing their fingers.

"My dad came up with this plan that we'd fake my death and he'd take me away from everything. At first my mom was completely against it but you know my father, the persuader. He told my mom it was for the best and safer if I left here from you."

"Jules…" Eli felt his heart flip. He stared into Julia's eyes and all his feelings for her rushed back. All this time he had got over her but all of a sudden, seeing her like this made Eli crazy.

"I didn't have any say." Julia wiped her eyes. "I missed you so much Eli. I didn't want to leave you. I had my mother keep an eye on you and she said you lost it, you weren't the same anymore." Julia broke down in harder sobs.

Eli moved next to Julia and wrapped his arms around her. Julia threw her arms back around Eli and cried.

"Eli, I still love you. I always have." Julia looked up at Eli.

Eli looked down into her green eyes and cupped her face. He brushed the tears away and then pressed his lips against hers. Eli pulled away and said against her lips, "Jules I love you too."

Julia pressed her lips back against Eli's and deepened the kiss.

"You asshole!" Eli broke from the kiss and looked at Alli standing in front of him with her arms crossed. "How could you do this to Clare?" She pointed to Eli and started shoving him.

"Alli! I can explain." Eli faced Alli; he knew he was in trouble. He glanced to Julia who was confused.

"I don't want to hear it. This is such crap!" Alli started yelling and everyone's attention was on them.

Peter came running over to Alli and stood between them. "Alli you have to leave, now."

Alli glared at Peter and then turned to walk away. She gave once last look to Eli as she walked outside.

Eli watched Alli as she walked outside and to Clare crying hysterically on the sidewalk.

"Shit." Eli whispered to himself.

"Eli, what was that?" Julia asked and followed Eli outside and stood her distance from Clare and Alli.

Eli walked up to Clare and tried placing a hand on her shoulder to pull her close.

"Don't touch me Eli." Clare started to walk away with Alli.

"I can explain! Just please listen to me." Eli shouted to Clare.

Clare turned around, rushed back to Eli, and pointed a finger in his face. "Explain to me what? Explain to me how you're cheating on me? How you were all out of it today on our anniversary because you were thinking about another girl? Don't tell me it's not what I think, I saw you kissing her!"

Eli tried to get Clare to calm down. He glanced back at Julia who started to walk over. "Clare, please."

"Don't 'Clare, please' me! I'm done Eli. We are done."

As Clare turned around and started to walk away, Eli said, "It's Julia, Clare."

Clare stopped walking and turned around. "But Julia's dead."

"No I'm not." Julia came out from hiding behind Eli. "I'm back in town for good. It's kind of a long story actually." Julia hid her face behind her hair.

"Clare, I saw Julia today before our date. When I saw her I couldn't believe it. That's why I was all out of it today because I was thinking about how this could be possible."

Clare shook her head not able to grasp what was going on.

"Julia, this is Clare, my girlfriend of one year. She's the only person that made me feel like I could get better after you left."

Julia stared at Eli and then to Clare.

She started whispering to Eli. "You told me you'd never move on, if you lost me. Eli, I love you."

"Eli, do you love her?" Clare asked through tears.

Eli walked over to Clare and rubbed her arms. "I…"

Clare shook her head. "You have to pick, me or her."

"Clare, you can't make me do that." Eli bent down to meet Clare's eyes.

"I'm not going to wait around to find out if you'll leave me in the end for her. I need to know."

"Yeah Eli, you need to pick." Julia reached for her bike and started walking to them to get ready to leave.

Eli looked back and forth between Clare and Julia. He sighed and then a flashback of Julia leaving on her bike upset. He couldn't go through this again. Not now.

"Julia, let me drive you home." He let go of Clare and grabbed Julia's bike from her.

Clare let out a big sigh and turned quickly, threw her hands to her face and continued to sob as her and Alli walked home.

He watched as they left and turned the corner. He took Julia's bike and placed it in the back of the hearse.

Eli drove Julia to her house. Julia had continued to explain everything. Her father and mother divorced and she moved in with her father in the states. But when he passed away a few weeks ago, her mother felt it would be best if she moved back to Toronto and lived with her.

"Would you like to come inside? My mom would love to see you." Julia smiled brightly, shaking off what had happened just minutes ago.

Eli pulled her bike out of the hearse. "I can't, I'm sorry."

"Okay, maybe tomorrow?" Julia asked.

Eli sighed and opened his mouth to speak but then quickly bit his tongue knowing he couldn't say what he wanted. He searched for the right words to say. "Julia, it may seem like I've decided between you and Clare, by driving you home. Truth is... I haven't. I need some time to think about this."

Julia's smile soon turned into a frown. "I understand. Well you know where to find me when you decide." She planted a kiss on his cheek and walked away.

Eli watched her run into the house after leaning her bike against the house. Eli got back into Morty and drove to Clare's. He sat outside staring at the window to her bedroom. The light was still on. He took out his phone and dialed Clare's number, but after a few rings it went straight to voicemail. He watched the window and saw Clare walk up to it and look down at the hearse. She closed the blinds and then shut the light off.

Eli threw his phone down to the ground and pulled away from Clare's house and went back home.

"Hey baby boy, how was your date with Clare?" CeCe asked.

"Julia's back." Eli made his way upstairs and slammed his door. He started to change when he heard a knock on his door. "What?"

CeCe walked in. "What do you mean Julia's back?"

"Her father faked her death and took her to the states for all this time. Clare's angry with me because it looks like I picked Julia over her by driving her home."

"Well…" CeCe began.

"She had her bike and she was upset finding out that I moved on. I couldn't let her go home on her bike upset again. I couldn't have a repeat, Mom."

"Have you talked to Clare?" CeCe asked, taking a seat next to Eli on his bed.

"I went to her house and called her, but she's ignoring me. I don't know what to do Mom. I love Julia. I always have and always will. She's back now and that's great but I love Clare too."

CeCe sighed. "It's going to be hard to figure out what to do."

"My head is telling me one thing, but my heart is telling me another." Eli ran his fingers through his hair and sighed.

"I can't tell you who to pick but I can suggest you to follow your heart. You've done it in the past, haven't you? Do the same this time." CeCe kissed Eli goodnight and left.

Eli fell back onto the bed and sighed. He thought about what his mother said, '_Follow your heart_.'

The next morning he woke up early and got ready. Eli had made his decision. He knew it wasn't going to be easy but the choice he made, was the right one. He grabbed his keys and rushed over to her house. He jumped out of Morty and ran to the door, knocking frantically. She answered the door her blue eyes were puffy and bloodshot. She looked like she hadn't slept last night.

"W-what are you doing here?" Clare asked.

Eli let out a deep breath and said, "Following my heart." He glanced at Clare's expression. She was confused. Eli took a step to Clare and pressed his lips against hers. Eli deepened the kiss and walked forward pushing Clare against the wall in her house and kicking the door shut.

Eli moved from her lips to her neck, and Clare let out a gasp.

"Eli…" She spoke softly. "Does this mean you picked me?

Eli pulled away, stared into her eyes and nodded.

"And I owe you don't I?" He smirked and Clare smiled, blushing.

Clare bit her lip nervously and grabbed Eli's hand leading him up to her room and shutting the door behind them.

_

* * *

_

Well what did you guys think?

Fail? yes or no

Please, please review and/or leave some constructive criticism :P


End file.
